Dark Castle
Dark Castle is a 1986 computer game for the Macintosh published by Silicon Beach Software. It was designed and illustrated by Mark Stephen Pierce and programmed by Jonathan Gay. Dark Castle is a platform game where a young hero named Duncan tries to make his way to the evil Black Knight, dodging objects as well as solving occasional puzzles. The game is notable for its use of sampled sounds to great effect. A sequel titled Beyond Dark Castle was released in 1987. A second sequel, Return To Dark Castle, was announced in 2000, and, as of 2007, has been finished by Z Sculpt Entertainment. Return to Dark Castle is currently being prepared for release by Delta Tao Software and Super Happy Fun Fun. Gameplay Movement within Dark Castle is typical for most platformers. Duncan can run, jump and duck, and can throw a limited supply of rocks at his enemies. More rocks can be found in little bags along the way, as well as bottles of an elixir that provides a one-time antidote to bites of the numerous rats and bats found around the castle. To defeat the Black Knight, Duncan needs a magic shield and the power to hurl fireballs, both of which can fortunately be found within the Dark Castle. The game begins in the Great Hall, where the player can choose from four doors. The large center door leads to the Black Knight. One other is marked with the shield and the remaining two mysteriously alternate between the fireball course and a more troubling path. The game can be played at three different skill levels, the hardest "Advanced" level containing more enemies and a few extra surprises. Story The story in Dark Castle is rather simple. The evil Black Knight terrorizes the townspeople, our hero Prince Duncan decides to topple his throne, but in order to do that, he must travel to the four sections of the castle: Fireball, Shield, Trouble, and Black Knight. After collecting the Fireball, and Shield, Duncan makes his way to The Black Knight's Throne room, where he topples the Black Knight's Throne, and the Black Knight stands up shaking his fist, as a gargoyle takes Duncan to Trouble 3. Levels This game had 15 levels, which came out of the 4 doors in the Great Hall, the first two doors are random. *Left most door (usually): Trouble 1, Trouble 2, Trouble 3. *Farther away door on left side (usually): Fireball 1, Fireball 2, Fireball 3, Fireball 4. *Middle Door: Black Knight 1, Black Knight 2, Black Knight 3. *Right Door: Shield 1, Shield 2, Shield 3, Shield 4. Items *Rocks *Elixir *Fireball *Shield *Key Distinctive features * Duncan easily gets disoriented; when walking into a wall or falling a short distance without jumping he walks around in circles for a moment mumbling incoherently. * Falling into holes in the floor does not cause death but instead leads to a dungeon ("Trouble 3") which can be escaped with some effort. On easier difficulty levels, this is a delay and a source of annoyance. However, this may be strategically necessary on the harder difficulty levels so that you can stock up rocks and elixir. * Easter Egg: Playing Dark Castle (and its sequel) with the computer's clock at December 25, the Great Hall or the throne room (respectively) will have holiday decorations. ''Beyond Dark Castle'' Main article: Beyond Dark Castle In 1987, the sequel Beyond Dark Castle was released, in which Duncan has to return and defeat the Black Knight who is still alive. To access the Black Knight's tower, the player must first gather five magic orbs which are placed in various hard to reach places. The orbs have to be returned to the Ante Chamber and placed on 5 pedestals for the gate to open so Duncan can face the Black Knight. Beyond Dark Castle had an engine similar to Dark Castle but with improvements and additions, like a health bar, bombs, and other items, also including some levels where the player could control a "personal helicopter" of sorts. These levels and maze levels were side-scrollers instead of being limited to a single screen. Games could also be saved in a "computer room" level. Like all versions of Dark Castle, if you beat the game on advanced, it will give you a special ending. Remakes There have been quite a few remakes of Dark Castle, from only a few years apart, to over ten years between remakes. Return To Dark Castle, isn't a remake, but a sequel, and is included here because it contains all the levels from Dark Castle, and Beyond Dark Castle. ''Color Dark Castle'' Main article: Color Dark Castle .]] In 1994, the video game developer Delta Tao Software acquired the rights to some of Silicon Beach's old games, via Aldus, and were able to produce and publish the modernized Color Dark Castle. The new version included full color graphics, while changing some other things such as the Water from fireball 2,3 into Lava. This version also included a new difficulty, which let you skip to the end destination from any door in the great hall (e.g. Great Hall, to Fireball 4) with fewer enemies and easier gameplay. This version also added a save feature whereby the game could be saved in the Great Hall, though only one game could be saved. Return To Dark Castle Main article: Return To Dark Castle , by Z Sculpt.]] In 2000, a new sequel called Return to Dark Castle was announced, being Developed by Z Sculpt, where a new young hero called Bryant, the nephew of Duncan, must once again defeat the Black Knight. Return To Dark Castle includes new game play mechanics, such as being able to keep weapons with you, and store extra orbs in a room. Also it has been stated that it will include a level editor, with the ability to create your own quests. It is still in development. On December 19, 2006, an email was sent from Z Sculpt saying that Return to Dark Castle has been completed and will be available soon. Other Versions A version for the Mega Drive/Genesis was released by Electronic Gaming Arts (now Electronic Arts) in 1991. Many believed this version did not do the game justice, as it had sloppy controls, altered graphics, and cut sounds, it was panned by critics and gamers alikehttp://www.ciao.co.uk/Dark_Castle_Megadrive__5111588. A DOS version of the original Dark Castle was also released, which was closer to the original game. Considering the hardware specifications that it was written for (4 colors, PC speaker, no mouse), the port runs very well. Because of the lower resolution, color was used to make up for it, also, because the PC didn't have a mouse at the time, aiming was done through the keyboard. There is some controversy over the colors, because of nature of the coloring. Version for the Apple IIGS, Commodore 64 and Amiga were released in 1989 by Three Sixty. This port was programmed by Lane Roath, and was almost identical to the Macintosh version, except lower res, color graphics and some controls. A version for Mobile phones was released in 2006. It is developed by Super Happy Fun Fun, which includes one of the two original developers, Mark Stephen Pierce, it was published by Bandai. It contains slightly remade level designs; borrowing from both Dark Castle and Beyond Dark Castle, it also has updated color graphics."Dark Castle game resurrected for cell phones" from MacWorld There was a version released for CD-i. References External links * Running Dark Castle on an emulator, plus advanced walkthrough * [http://www.whatisthe2gs.apple2.org.za/the_fairway/game_pages/dark_castle.html Dark Castle for the Apple IIGS] at the Apple IIGS Gaming Memory Fairway * [http://www.superhappyfunfun.com Dark Castle for cell phones] at SuperHappyFunFun.com * Dark Castle links, including the closest to official forum (where players can chat with Zack Morris of Z Sculpt, one of the developers of Return to Dark Castle).